Dragon Ball: Final Chapter
by Chaos Master 73
Summary: Three years after the end of GT, what starts as a single brawl in West City soon turns to a fight for the planet Earth. But with Goku gone, the remaining warriors will have to work with some unexpected allies. Please R&R.
1. Past And Present

**_Chapter 1: Past And Present_**  
  
He couldn't believe that this was actually happening, it simply wasn't possible. The ground shifted beneath him and the sky was as dark as night, lit by constant flashes of crimson lightning. He was on his knees and he knew that he was bleeding to badly to last much longer, he was also fairly certain that his left arm was completely shattered. He didn't understand how he, Cabago, the legendary one, could be losing to this...this thing. The Saiyans pride forced him to his feet, his golden hair waving slightly in the wind from the storm that surrounded him.   
  
He turned around slowly to see his unlikely companion, a Changeling in his final form, fighting against the creature that had brought him down so easily. The enemy was like nothing he had ever seen before, he appeared to made of some kind of incredibly strong crystal. His body was silver and translucent and had no visible eyes or mouth, yet his form resembled the form of a Saiyan. He watched as the creature, who was known of as Prism, sent a fist hard across the face of Glacier sending him hard into the ground.   
  
Glacier didn't get back up, and the monster turned back towards Cabago. He already knew the fight was over, there was only one way he could think of to win at this point. He stood there as Prism approached him chanelling all of his energy into his chest and waiting for the perfect moment. Ten feet away, then five, then within arms reach...it was now or never. In a brilliant flash Cabago let out every bit of energy he had left in his body, then began pouring his life energy out with it. He was dead and he knew it, but he was going to take this bastard with him. For as long as he could manage he continued the attack to be sure he had killed Prism. It was finally over, all three of the warriors vanished into the energy and were never seen again.

* * *

_-1,000 Years Later-_

* * *

Three years had passed since Goku vanished with the Eternal Dragon, taking the Earths dragon balls with him, and it had been even longer since the Z-Fighters had all gathered together. Bulma and Trunks were finishing setting up the food for when the others arrived, Vegeta was supposed to be helping too, but he was already too busy leaning against a tree making sure everyone knew he didn't want to be there.  
  
Bulma had scheduled the gathering a couple days before, and nobody except for her knew the real occasion. Everyone was supposed to meet in a field several miles from West City at seven o'clock PM on August seventeenth, and that was today only about ten minutes short of seven. They had just setting up the food tables when the others started arriving. The first group to show up was Gohan, Goten, Videl, and Pan. Goten was carrying Chi-Chi and Pan was carrying Hercule along with them as those two weren't able to fly on their own.  
  
The group of Saiyans had seen each other quite often in the past few years, it was the rest of the team that they were mainly waiting on. Goten walked off with Trunks talking, and Pan followed along behind the two as Gohan walked over to Bulma. He smiled towards her when she noticed his approach, unaware that he had been followed by Videl, Chi-Chi, and Hercule. "So...what's the occasion Bulma? I know you're up to something."  
  
Bulma smirked back at him, but didn't give him exactly the type of answer he had been hoping for. "I'll tell you that as soon as everyone else shows up."  
  
She turned her head then as she spotted Uub landing, followed shortly by Yamcha, Krillin, and Tien. Everybody spent a while eating and having random conversations with the others, Gohan spent the entire time trying to figure out what they were there for, and Vegeta spent the entire time leaning against his tree scowling. Everyone other than him was getting along fairly well and enjoying the food, nearly an hour passed and Trunks went around lighting some large torches that they had stuck in the ground beforehand for light. Everyones peaceful conversations were suddenly and rudely interrupted by the sound of an unhappy Saiyan prince shouting "WOMAN!!!!" obviously directed at Bulma.  
  
Everyone turned towards him as Bulma turned and shouted at him. "I told you Vegeta! If you were going to act like this then you could stay home!"  
  
He just stood there scowling more than ever for a second, then nodded his head upwards signaling towards the sky, making a light grunting noise as he did so. Bulma looked up and gasped while everyone else looked at her, they managed to hear her very quietly say "Amazing..."  
  
The rest of the group looked up at the sky to see shooting stars above them, hundreds of them filling the entire sky. Everyone just stared up at the sky in complete amazement for at least an entire minute, with the exception of Vegeta of course, before Bulma spoke up. "Now you see why I picked this time and this spot! I saw this coming on my telescope a week ago."  
  
After another couple minutes of watching the show, everyone stopped looking and went back to their conversations, getting ready to leave for the night. Everyone except for Goten that is, who kept staring up at the sky at something that nobody else had noticed. Gohan was the first to notice him still staring straight up. "Hey, Goten, you alright?" He asked, noticing an odd expression on his younger brothers face.  
  
Goten just pointed into the sky and asked in an extremely puzzled voice, "Is that normal?"  
  
Everyone looked back up at that comment to see one shooting star where Goten was pointing that was brighter and larger than the others, and didn't seem to be fading. After another moment the ball of light turned into a ball of fire and kept getting even larger. Bulma, Gohan, and Trunks all knew instantly what was going on, but Bulma was the quickest to speak. "Wow! It looks like it's coming down!!!"  
  
They watched the flaming ball streak across the sky for a moment before Tien shouted as he suddenly realized something. "Wait!! Isn't it heading straight for West City?!?!"  
  
Realizing he was right Bulma panicked trying to think of what to do but Vegete, who was still perfectly calm, thought a lot faster. He turned and sent a ball of golden energy into the sky on a collision course with the meteor. He smirked, obviously satisfied with himself, and mumbled "Problem solved..."  
  
A moment later everyone watched the sky as the ki ball hit its target and exploded in a brilliant flash of light. Vegeta was the first one to speak, and he wasn't exactly celebrating. He simply yelled "What the hell?!?!" as the flaming meteor flew out of the smoke and continued towards the city, still on the exact same course it had been on before. A moment later the ball fell out of sight, and the next sign of it was a loud blast and a bright flash from the direction of West City, it had made it to the surface.  
  
Vegeta stood there dumbfounded, he couldn't understand how he had managed to not destroy it. Either he had missed it entirely, or his blast had been too weak, and in his mind neither was acceptable. He turned to the others and shouted in an extremely aggrivated voice "I'll deal with this! You can all just stay here!!!" He then launched into the air and was quickly out of sight.   
  
Gohan turned quickly to the others and spoke in a much calmer voice than Vegeta had. "Come on guys, if there are injured people Vegeta may need some help."  
  
He then took off towards the city, followed shortly by everyone else there who was capable of flying. 


	2. First Assault

**Chapter 2: First Assault**  
  
Gohan flew over the city after Vegeta, the rest of the warriors following closely behind him. They could see smoke and flames rising not to far off, and they were positive that that was where they would find the Saiyan prince. They passed a couple of buildings that they thought were most likely brought down by the meteor, the only other possibility was that Vegeta had destroyed them and if that were the case they wouldn't still be recognizable as buildings.   
  
After a moment Gohan spotted Vegeta standing in the center of a crater that looked like it had a circumference of about thirty feet, he knew right away that the meteor had hit right there. The others by this point had scattered and started digging through rubble in search of any survivors, all except for Gohan who climbed down into the crater and walked to Vegeta. The area was lit by the surrounding flames, and as Gohan approached he spotted something very odd, there didn't seem to be anything other than him and Vegeta in the crater.  
  
Gohan walked up next to him examining the center where the meteor should have been sitting. "You destroyed it didn't you..."  
  
Vegeta glanced over at him with a part confused, part worried look on his face. "I didn't do anything to it...that so called meteor got up and walked away..."  
  
Noticing the extremely confused look that appeared on Gohans face, he pointed toward the center of the crater. He then moved his hand still pointing until he reached the edge of the crater, drawing an imaginary line across the ground. Gohan looked across the area he had pointed, and saw the last thing he had expected. Footprints, they definitely weren't Human or Saiyan as they only had three large pointed toes, they sort of reminded him of the footprint a bird might make, only much larger. They led from the center of the crater, up the side of it, then vanished on the cement as the crater had hit down in the center of a road. Gohan quickly turned back toward the collapsed buildings and shouted over his shoulder "Everybody! Over here!!"  
  
The rest of the group, which consisted of Goten, Trunks, Pan, Uub, Tien, Yamcha, Videl, and Krillin, all gathered around the crater as Gohan pointed out the footprints to them. Gohan looked over each of them, then gave his opinion on what they had to do. "Alright...let's split up into a few groups and find this creature...I don't feel anything in the city stronger than an average Human aside from us, so it doesn't seem like this thing is very strong...but be on your guard."  
  
After spending a few minutes deciding the groups, they ended up divided into 4 teams. Despite Vegetas attempt at going off by himself, Gohan had insisted on going with him. The second group was Goten and Trunks, both of them intending to be the one who found this alien. Group three consisted of Videl, and Pan, Gohan had also insisted that Uub go along with them just in case, so that made three. The remaining three, Tien, Yamcha, and Krillin, formed the final group and the four sets headed out in different directions to hunt this thing down.

* * *

Uub was flying just ahead of the other two when he spotted something down in a small, fairly dark, courtyard. The group landed and Uub walked over to it to get a better view of what it was, and was shocked at his discovery. He stumbled back falling over, then quickly climbed back onto his feet. Pan looked over at him curiously. "What's the matter Uub?"  
  
He just stood there, the others could tell that he was very tense. "It's a person...dead...but not for more than a few minutes..."  
  
Everyone began looking around the area cautiously, now a lot more worried than they had been in a long time. Nothing seemed to be happening, it appeared that whatever had done this had left already. Suddenly, Pan heard the sound of something being hit behind her and swung around to see Uub laying face down on the ground, a tall man standing over him. She let out a quiet yell and Videl, hearing it, turned around to see that Uub was down. The man began walking toward the two of them as they both took a couple steps back, then he passed through a streak of light coming from a nearby window. He wasn't in it long, but it was long enough to see that he was definitely not a Human, his body had looked like it was made out of some kind of crystal, and they didn't notice any eyes or mouth in his head.   
  
A light blue aura appeared around Pan as she powered up and flew at the creature, sending a fist into the side of its face. She hadn't expected the hit to do much, but it sent the creature skidding across the ground. She watched still in shock as the creature climbed back onto its feet, it didn't seem to be strong after all, it had simply caught Uub off guard. It lunged forward swinging its leg at her head, but she easily ducked under the attack and countered with an uppercut into its jaw, or where its jaw would be if it had one. The hit sent it flying into the air, where Pan was now waiting for it. She sent a hard kick into its head sending it back into the ground hard, forming a small crater as it hit.  
  
She turned around as she felt the rest of the group coming up behind her, and grinned as the all stopped and looked down at the creature. "I found him!" She said with a proud tone to her voice.  
  
By this point the creature was getting back up yet again, ready for a third round. Pan looked back down at it. "What? You want more?!"  
  
She started to fly down at it but was stopped as Gohan grabbed her shoulder. She turned back toward her father with an annoyed look on her face. "I can handle him myself, let me go!"  
  
She tried to break free but he didn't let go as he looked down at the strange creature. "Look..."  
  
Everyone turned their attention back onto it as it began to glow a light blue color. Then the glow began to expand into the area around it, making it impossible to see the creature. When the energy cleared, there were a total of three creatures standing where there had once been one. Vegeta made a frustrated noise as he looked over the three of them. "Somethings wrong! Their power should each be one third of the originals, but they're all just as strong as the first one was!"  
  
Before anyone had a chance to question it, the three crystal creatures flew up at the group of fighters. One of them went at Pan, another at Vegeta, and the third at Goten, those three began blocking and countering their attacks, while the rest of the group just watched them fight with confused looks on their faces, like they didn't know quite what to do.  
  
The creature that was attacking Vegeta sent a hard fist across his face knocking him through the air, but the Saiyan stopped himself quickly. He flew back at the creature kicking it in the chest, then flipped over it before it could go anywhere kneeing it in the back of its head. It flew down at the ground, hitting hard, but quickly flipped back onto its feet sending a ball of ki up at the prince. Vegeta easily knocked it into the sky as the creature flew up attacking him with a flurry of punches, which he dodged with hardly any effort. He then slammed a fist into its gut, doubling it over, and sent a kick where its face should have been putting back into a crater in the ground.  
  
Goten was having slightly more trouble with his fight, but was still winning fairly easily. The creature had only landed a couple hits on him so far, Goten had managed to block all of the other attempted blows. Pan was winning her fight with just as little effort having fun dodging all of the creatures swings with ease. It was only another minute before all three of the creatures were in a pile on the ground. There was a flash of light and the creatures merged back into one. It only took Vegeta a second to realize that something still wasn't right. "Everyone, be on your guard!!! Their powers somehow added together, this is three times stronger than the original!!"  
  
Everyone looked at him in shock, before Trunks spoke. "Then we have to take him out fast! Before he can get any stronger!!! HAAA!!!!"  
  
A golden aura flared around Trunks as his hair spiked up and turned the same golden shade as the light surrounding him. In the blink of an eye he was in front of the creature pummeling with rapid punches, each blow chipping a piece of crystal off of its body. He stopped his assault with one hard punch to the center of the creatures chest, forming a small crater where his fist had connected. The alien stumbled back from the blow, and had no time to recover before Trunks' foot connected with the side of its head sending it flying out into the middle of a nearby road. Trunks was about to go at it again when a bolt of energy hit it from above blowing it apart, then it vanished in the thick smoke.  
  
His hair dropped back down to the way it had been before as he looked up to see his father floating there with golden hair, his palm pointed toward the spot that the creature had been laying. After a moment his aura vanished as well and his hair turned black again. When the creature didn't climb back out of the smoke, Vegeta yelled down at his son. "Get one of the pieces! Your mother will want it..."  
  
With that he turned and flew off toward Capsule Corp., Trunks picked up one of the pieces of crystal and, after looking at every briefly, flew off after him. Gohan looked around at everyone once he had left and said "Well, I suppose we should be getting home too...Goten, grab Uub, we'll take him with us."  
  
Goten listened and soon he flew off with Gohan, Videl, and Pan. It was only another moment before the rest of the group split up and headed their separate ways, all of them unaware that they had only won the fight to defend West City. The fight for the Planet Earth was about to begin. 


	3. The 75th Element

**Chapter 3: The 75th Element**  
  
The sun was just beginning to come up over West City, a relieving thing to see for those who had been witnesses of the disaster the night before. Bulma had been up all night in her laboratory working on the substance Trunks had brought back from the fight. Trunks walked into the lab yawning having only just woken up, normally he would have gone back to sleep but he wanted to know about any news on the stuff that creature had been made up.  
  
Hearing him, Bulma turned around and smiled as she took another sip from her cup of coffee, one look at her told Trunks that she hadn't gotten any sleep all night. He walked over to a nearby chair and sat down sighing. "You know Mom...you really didn't need to stay up all night..."  
  
She just laughed and walked over to a small tank that was sitting on one of the rooms many desks. "Sure I did" She said as she pointed at something in the tank.  
  
Trunks got up and walked over looking through the glass. There was an odd looking puddle of some kind of silver liquid sitting at the bottom of it. He reached over like he was going to touch the glass, but was stopped as Bulma grabbed his arm. "I wouldn't touch that...it's over three thousand degrees celcius..."  
  
He pulled his arm back still staring at the liquid. "What is it?"  
  
She sighed and then began her explanation. "It's that thing you brought home with you...I've been running experiments on it all night trying to figure out what it is. My closest guess is Rhenium, which is a very dense metal that isn't too common on Earth. It seems like your creature was made of it."  
  
She turned and walked over to one of her many computers and Trunks followed. She hit several buttons on the keyboard and a screen came up, what seemed to be hundreds of balls of the material were floating on it, each one about three times the size of a basketball. He looked at her with a puzzled look as he noticed his father walking into the room eating a sandwich from the corner of his eye. "I picked these up on our telescope a few hours ago...I think that they're more of those creatures, possibly thousands of them. They're on a direct course to Earth and at their current speed they'll be arriving in eight days....."  
  
Trunks turned toward Vegeta with a worried look on his face, and Vegeta returned an almost identical look as he stopped chewing the piece of sandwich that was in his mouth. He swallowed it and gave his son his directions. "Trunks...go find the others and meet me at the lookout as soon as you can."  
  
Vegeta then turned and walked out of the room, dropping his sandwich in the wastebasket next to the door. Trunks glanced at his mother who motioned for him to go, then he jogged out of the room and out the front door of Capsule Corp., quickly launching into the air and heading toward Master Roshis island first. The city soon fell out of sight behind him as he crossed over fields and forests, soon coming to the edge of the ocean. He flew out across the deep water for several minutes before the island finally came into view, several small dots standing outside of a small house.  
  
He landed as Master Roshi walked up to him, he noticed Krillin, Android #18, Yamcha, and Tien were all on the island, that made it slightly easier for him at least. Master Roshi grinned at him, but Trunks was hardly paying any attention. "So Trunks...what brings you all the way out to my island?"  
  
Trunks looked down at Master Roshi with a serious look on his face, then turned to the rest of the fighters. "Everyone, we need to go to Dendes Lookout right now! There may be more fighters identical to the creature we fought last night on their way...hundreds more..."  
  
Everyone gave him a shocked and confused look, so he explained everything Bulma had told him to them, then told them that Vegeta had sent him to gather everyone at the lookout. Krillin was the first to speak out of the group. "I'm getting too old for this stuff...I'll come with you to the lookout, but I don't think I'll be able to do much of the fighting."  
  
After a minute more of discussion everyone there, including Master Roshi, had agreed to head to the lookout to meet Vegeta. They all flew off in one direction as Trunks headed off toward the mountains to find Gohan, Goten, Pan, and Uub.  
  
He landed outside their door a few minutes later and knocked to get their attention. The door was answered by a tired looking Pan, but she perked up slightly when she saw who it was. "Hey Trunks!" She said with a smile.  
  
Trunks looked back at her and smiled, but his worry still showed on his face through it. "Hey Pan...is your Dad here?"  
  
"Yeah" She said as she turned around and walked back into the house.  
  
A moment later Gohan was in the doorway, he looked happy to see Trunks at first, then his expression turned serious when he saw the look on Trunks' face. "Hey Trunks...what's wrong?"  
  
Trunks explained everything to him then. Bulmas research on the material the creature had been made of, the news that hundreds more were on the way, and that everyone was being asked to meet at the lookout. By the time he'd finished his explanation Goten, Pan, and a recovered Uub had all gathered behind him to listen in. Goten just moaned as he finished his story, and the reactions from the others were no better. They all agreed to go, and Chi-Chi, Hercule, and Videl, who had all also been listening, also wanted to come along so they agreed to bring them.  
  
The group was soon on its way to the lookout to begin their preparation, or whatever it was that Vegeta had in mind. 


	4. Rebirth Of Gotenks

(A/N: In response to Gomers question, yes, Vegeta is capable of SSJ4. I assume that since Goku only needed to use the moon (or the Earth in his case) the first time, and then he could transform at will, the same should apply to Vegeta and he should only need Bulmas machine the first time.)  
  
**Chapter 4: Rebirth Of Gotenks**  
  
Trunks was the last person to arrive at the lookout to find everyone else, including his mother, already there. Vegeta was leaning against one of the trees and everyone else was just standing around as if they were waiting for something, he assumed it was probably him. His father pushed off of the tree and walked over to him as he landed. Vegeta looked at him with an extremely frustrated expression. "Alright Trunks, we've decided we need the time chamber...and it would seem that you and Goten are the only ones who can get us in."  
  
Trunks looked at him puzzled for a second, then caught onto what his father wanted him to do. "You want us to fuse? But I'm not even sure if we can get in from this side..."  
  
Vegeta just scowled at him and raised his voice slightly from annoyance. "Well then we're not going to find out if you refuse to try now are we!!!!"  
  
Trunks took a couple steps back knowing that he probably should even try to argue. But then again he knew Vegeta was right, there really wasn't any harm in giving it a try, it was the best chance they had at getting in after all. He nodded at his father and then walked over to Goten. "Alright Goten, you ready."  
  
Goten looked somewhat excited about fusing again after this many years. Trunks wasn't so enthusiastic, as he knew that they had a good chance of screwing it up after going this long without practice. Goten nodded at him and the two got into position while everyone else watched them. The two of them started the dance, and everyone was relieved to see that they were doing it perfectly.  
  
As the both moved toward each other they said "Fuuu..." in perfect unison. Then "sion!" as they did the quarter turn. Then bent over toward each other with their fingers outstretched, but at that exact moment something over by the lookouts main building caught Gotens eye. Their fingers touched together as Vegeta yelled "IDIOTS!!!!"  
  
Everyone else knew exactly what he was yelling about. Trunks had said "Fuuu...sion! HA!" and done the dance perfectly. Goten had also done the dance perfectly, but he had obviously said "Fuuu...sion! Huh?" accidentally saying "Huh?" instead of "HA!" as he noticed whatever it had been.  
  
The light cleared out to reveal an extremely skinny old man standing where the two had been, everyone recognized him instantly as the old form of Gotenks. Vegeta was standing there shaking in anger with his fists clenched. "DAMN IT!!! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!!!!"  
  
Gotenks simply turned his head as quickly as he could, which wasn't very fast at all, toward Vegeta. Then turned over toward where he had noticed the object and pointed with a stupid look on his face. Everyone else turned and looked where he was pointing and several of them almost fell over startled. Standing there, were two people they had never seen before. One was without a doubt a Changeling, he was in his final form, which was the form Cooler reached that Frieza never did. Leaning on a tree beside him with his arms crossed was a man that looked only a few years older than Vegeta, with dark brown spiky hair and a furry tail wrapped around his waist, a Saiyan. If the shock of them just being there wasn't quite enough, the effect was topped off by the halos that each had floating above their heads.  
  
Dende was the first to recover enough to say anything. "Who are you!?! And what do you want here?!"  
  
The Changeling chuckled lightly and took a step forward, Vegeta got into his fighting stance as he did so, ready for anything. The Changeling glanced over at him and grinned. "Calm down Vegeta...I'm not here to fight you..."  
  
Vegetas expression went from extremely pissed off about the events of the last couple days, to confused as to how this lizard knew his name. The Changeling just laughed again and went back to talking. "My name is Glacier...and this", he motioned toward his Saiyan companion, "Is Cabago, you Vegeta would probably know him better as the Legendary Super Saiyan..."  
  
Vegeta reached a new level of surprised as he quickly looked over at the Saiyan leaning against the tree. "What?! But that's not possible...Brolli was the Legendary Super Saiyan, and we killed him a long time ago!"  
  
Glacier was about to start talking but was interrupted as the Saiyan called Cabago finally decided to speak. "You killed that Legendary Super Saiyan...every thousand years one will appear", he glanced up at Vegeta, "and I died one thousand years ago...I am the one that all of your legends told of, I am THE Legendary Super Saiyan!"  
  
Vegeta tried to give a sarcastic response, but found himself speechless. For some reason he actually believed this guy was the legendary one. Once it became apparent that Vegeta was done, Glacier continued his explanation. "A thousand years ago the two of us died in combat against a creature called Prism. We thought that we had taken that creature down with us, apparently we were wrong. All we managed to do was blow him into thousands of tiny pieces and over time those pieces grew, each becoming a "Prism" of their own. As you are all aware, those pieces of Prism are now on a direct course to Earth, and will be here in eight days. Myself and Cabago have been sent back to this world temporarily to help you in the battle, then we will return to other world...and with any luck you won't be coming with us."  
  
Everyone stood there in silence, all thinking through the information that had just been thrown out at them. Nobody had a chance to speak before Gotenks started to glow, then there was a blinding flash across the lookout. When the light faded, the two Half-Saiyans were standing right where they had been when they had completed the fusion a while before. Glacier and Cabago both looked at them with incredibly confused expressions, and Krillin stepped up as he noticed this. He figured it was probably the only use he'd get to be in this problem, so he spent a few minutes explaining the process of fusion to them, then told them all about the plan to train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.  
  
Cabago looked even more confused after the explanation then he had before it, but Glacier nodded, seeming to understand what he had just been told. The next hour dragged by slowly as they waited for Goten and Trunks to be able to attempt the fusion dance again. Everyone spent the time talking, including Glacier who seemed interested in what had been taking place in the living world. Vegeta and Cabago each sat leaning against their own trees with their arms crossed in complete silence, the two seemed to have a lot in common when it came to personality.   
  
Finally the hour was up and the two warriors got into position for another go at the dance. To everyones great relief, it went completely flawlessly. When the light cleared this time, there was an adult version of the Gotenks that had fought Majin Buu years before. He looked around at everyone with a smirk on his face, but it didn't last long seeing as Vegeta had reached his limit, if anything else went wrong he was going to go berserk. "Don't just stand there you idiot!!! DO IT!!!!"  
  
Gotenks looked at his half-father and shook his head back and forth with a sarcastic look on his face, trying to taunt Vegeta. Thankfully he decided he'd better not go far and tensed his muscles, starting to power up. His hair stood on end and turned gold, this got Cabagos attention instantly, as he hadn't been aware that any of the others were Super Saiyans. The legendary Saiyan climbed up onto his feet in surprise as Gotenks hair spiked even more, and blue bolts of lightning started to surround him as he reached SSJ2. Cabago nearly passed out after what came next, there was a bright flash of light which cleared to reveal Gotenks standing there with hair all the way down his back, having gone all the way to SSJ3.  
  
The fused Super Saiyan Three didn't waste any time as he turned toward a spot where no one was standing and...started screaming. Cabago looked at him with the most confused look imaginable, this guy had more power than he could even dream of and he was standing here screaming like an idiot!   
  
Glacier looked confused at first too, but caught on as a circular portal ripped open in front of everyone...the opening to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Vegeta took a step forward toward it. "Alright! I'm going first..."  
  
Gotenks turned to Vegeta with a stupid smirk on his face. "Are you now?" And with that he leaped backward through the rip, Vegeta stood there with his mouth hanging open as the portal slowly closed behind the fusion. 


	5. Forgotten History

**Chapter 5: Forgotten History**  
  
The rest of the day went by fairly quickly for most of the people on the lookout. Glacier was extremely interested in hearing about everything that had happened since he'd been gone, a welcome change from the attitudes of the other Changelings they'd run into. He was especially interested in their stories about their fights with Frieza, Cooler, and King Kold, though he didn't explain why. Cabago on the other hand wasn't quite as interested, in fact he wasn't even interested enough to stick around. He had left soon after Gotenks had gone into the time chamber and told Glacier to come and find him when it was their turn to go in. Not that anybody really missed him, as he seemed to have an attitude like Vegetas only worse.  
  
Speaking of which, Vegeta hadn't been much for conversation for the past few hours either. He was sitting against the side of the lookout where he'd been for hours, Bulma had loudly assured everyone that he just needed some time to pout and then he'd be alright. She made sure that he had heard her say it, and that of course put him in an even worse mood than he had been in before. It was the two full blooded Saiyans who weren't getting along with everyone else, which wasn't very surprising at all.  
  
Meanwhile, Cabago was training in a field a good distance from the lookout by himself. He wasn't going to waste any valuable training time sitting around talking. But then again, he was the only one who really understood the depth of Prisms power. He had felt Gotenks power at Super Saiyan Three, he could tell that it was things like that that made the others so confident that they could win. He was the only one who knew that Prism would not be brought down so easily, in fact he doubted that Gotenks power would even damage the creature if he managed to regain his full form.  
  
He could still remember the day he and his brother first met Prism, in fact it was their fault that Prism had been released in the first place. It was on planet Tarza, his families home planet as this was long before the Saiyans had conquered planet Plant, better known of as planet Vegeta. He and his brother Vegan had always been two of the strongest warriors in the village they lived in, but Cabago was the stronger of the two by far, but also the younger. He was fifteen and Vegan was seventeen when he had found a cave in the mountains near his village.   
  
He brought his brother with him and the two went deeper and deeper into the mountains, it seemed as if they had been walking for hours when they came to a dead end. But that dead end was a wall of pure crystal, something very rare on Tarza. The two of them decided to blast it into smaller pieces to take some back with them, and that was exactly what they did. But behind that wall of crystal they found another room, in the center of it a small pedestal.   
  
The two of them walked up to it finding a blue medallion set perfectly into a circular hole in the top of the pedestal. It had some writing on it in a language neither of them had ever seen before. Vegan pulled the medallion out to take it with him as well, but as he did so it began to glow and the cave started shaking. Not wanting to risk being trapped inside the two of them started to run, completely forgetting about the crystals. Cabago was in the lead when there was a deafening blast and a blinding flash of light behind him.   
  
He swung around to find his brother gone, and standing in his place...was Prism. They had freed him from the prison he had been resting in for thousands of years. Cabago sent a blast into the ceiling as Prism approached him, creating a wall between the two of them. He then flew the rest of the way out the cave just in time, as the entire mountain began to crumble behind him. Prism rose out of the rubble completely unharmed and went at him, Cabagos power was nothing compared to his and he was certain that this was the end of him.   
  
Something inside him snapped in that fight though and he transformed, though he had no memory of any of it later. He managed to barely overpower Prism and destroy him, but the fight was far from over. Several weeks after that a Changeling that had been terrorizing the universe for several hundred years, as Changelings have an incredibly long life span, came to his planet searching from slaves and his entire village was taken, him included.   
  
That Changelings had two sons, both nearly two hundred years old which is considered fairly young to Changelings. The older of the two was as ruthless as his father, perhaps even more so. This Changeling was called Kold, who later became known as King Kold and had two sons of his own who continued expanding the families empire. The younger son was Glacier, and he was nothing like his father and brother.   
  
It wasn't long after Cabago was captured that planet Tarza vanished entirely, destroyed by a source unknown to most. Cabago though knew what did it, he could sense that it had been Prism. Over the next few years Cabago became good friends with Glacier, while many more planets were destroyed by Prism. Eventually Cabago managed to convince Glacier to help him escape so that the two of them could track down and destroy Prism.   
  
Finally they managed to find him, and by that point Glacier had managed to reach his perfect form, and Cabago had mastered control over his Legendary SSJ form. Unfortunately, Prism had also grown much more powerful over that time and the two of them were losing horribly. Cabago decided to use his most powerful attack to bring Prism down, even though he knew that the attack would kill him and Glacier as well. He thought that his sacrifice had brought an end to Prism but now, one thousand years later, Prism had resurfaced.  
  
He clenched his fist looking around the field as he began to power up, having enraged himself with his memories. "HAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The entire field shook violently as a crater formed around him and his hair spiked up and turned dark gold. His muscles bulged to an incredibly size, making him nearly three times larger than he had been before. His eyes whited out as he finished his transformation and started looking around the field, breathing heavily. He looked at his clenched fists and snarled. "Not this time Prism...this time I'm not going to fail..."  
  
He then turned and shot into the sky to wards the lookout, still in his transformed state. If he couldn't get into the training chamber yet, he intended to test the power of the rest of the Saiyans that he was going to have to work with. 


	6. Cabago's Rampage

**Chapter 6: Cabagos Rampage  
**  
It was late evening when Cabago finally returned to the lookout. Everyone was sitting at a large table that Mr. Popo had set out in front of the main building eating dinner. Even Vegeta had begun to calm down and was sitting calmly with the rest of the group. Dende was standing at the edge of the lookout looking up at the sky when he sensed a massive energy heading straight to wards the lookout. He turned back to the rest of the group in a bit of a panic. "Guys! There's a massive power coming straight for us!!"  
  
Vegeta was out of his seat in an instant and standing in front of the table watching in the direction that everyone could feel the energy. Everyone else got up slowly watching, ready to fight whatever it was if they needed to. Even Tien and Yamcha stood ready as a small dot surrounded in bright yellow energy appeared in the distance. Glacier, who had been fairly calm up until now, slipped into his own fighting stance the instant he saw what was coming.  
  
Gohan noticed his sudden change in attitude and turned his head toward him. "What is it Glacier...what is that?"  
  
Glacier didn't move his eyes off the approaching person, but answered Gohans question in a somewhat menacing voice. "It's Cabago...but stay on gaurd..."  
  
A moment later the now massive figure of Cabago landed at the edge of the lookout glaring at each of the others in turn. He was in his legendary form so he was at least three times the size, muscle wise, of any of the other fighters on the lookout. He looked at everyone of them, finally stopping on Glacier. "Glacier, stay out of this...I already know that you can beat me, I must know how powerful these others are!"  
  
Glacier was hesitant, but decided to back down and only get involved if he thought that he absolutely needed to. Cabagos solid white eyes narrowed and locked onto Vegeta, he grinned evilly and started walking forward to wards the Saiyan prince. "Let's play..."  
  
He launched into the air leaving a small crater where he had been standing and went straight at Vegeta. Vegeta didn't even have time to react before Cabago was holding him by the head and charging straight at the stone wall of the lookout. He held Vegeta in front of him and slammed straight through the wall. Dende stood there completely frozen staring at the hole in the building, listening to the sound of collapsing walls and shattering glass inside it. He started twitching as a final crash signified the two of them plowing through the wall and back out on the opposite side of the building. He screamed as loud as he could after the two of them as everyone just gave him an odd look. "I AM NOT FIXING THAT!!!!"  
  
Everyone turned to wards where they could hear the sounds of battle behind the lookout. Gohans hair spiked up and turned gold, and Pan, Uub, Yamcha and Tien all powered up as high as they could since none of them could transform. They all lifted into the air and flew into the air over the top of the lookout leaving Glacier behind with Dende, who was still lightly twitching.   
  
They saw Cabago and Vegeta, who was now powered up to SSJ, floating in the air about forty feet from the lookout exchanging rapid blows. As Cabago sensed the others coming he sent a lightning fast knee into Vegetas gut, then spun around hammering him with both fists toward the ground. Vegeta went flying as Cabago turned to face the rest who were practically on top of him the instant he turned. He barely had time to pull to the side of Uubs foot, then had to duck Pans leg and flip into the air to get away from Gohans fist.   
  
He spun around sending three blasts, one into each of their backs. The attacks hit and sent the three flying forward as he turned to face Yamcha and Tien. The Humans went at him with rapid punches and kicks, all of which he blocked with absolutely no effort at all. Eventually he tired of their efforts and grabbed them by their heads, slamming them together. He let go and watched the two of them fall quickly out of sight.   
  
Vegeta and Gohan were now both recovered and ready to continue the fight. Gohan was the first to go at him with a quick jab at his face, the first successful hit. Cabago went back about a foot from the hit, hardly even feeling it. Even as Super Saiyans they were absolutely no match for him, the legendary one. He came back forward with a hard kick across Gohans face, causing him to spit out blood and go flying to the side.   
  
Vegeta took this as his cue to go in at Cabago as well, and assaulted him with multiple to the gut while he was still focusing on Gohan. Cabago bent over holding his stomach and Vegeta brought a hard knee up into his chin, but Cabagos head didn't even budge. He looked Vegeta in the eye grinning as he sent a fist hard into the princes nose. He heard a loud crack as Vegeta fell back screaming in pain, but only for a moment before he recovered himself somewhat.   
  
Luckily Pan and Uub were still in condition to fight and went at him sending every attack they could at his head. He floated in place rapidly moving his head from place to place dodging every single attack. But this gave Vegeta the short amount of time that he needed. He tensed his muscles and looked straight at Cabago as he sent an elbow into the face of each of the two attacking him. "Let's see how long you last against this...HAAA!!!!"  
  
His muscles bulged even more and his hair spiked much more than it had been. Blue lightning starts swirling around his body as he ascended to SSJ2. Vegeta went in at Cabago and both blurred out of sight. The rest of the group heard what sounded like deafening thunder, but they knew better. They knew it was the sound of Cabago and Vegeta trading powerful blows. They saw two bolts of light darting around above the lookout, occasionally coming into contact with each other.  
  
After a moment on the "lights" started falling out of the sky. Vegeta crashed straight through the ground at Dendes feet, creating a hole straight through the lookout. Dende got a look on his face like he might burst into tears any second, and Glacier just stood with his arms crossed watching as Cabago flew down through the hole after Vegeta.   
  
Vegeta hit the ground in a forest near the base of the lookout and climbed back to his feet as he sensed Cabago coming down at him. Suddenly the massive man blurred into sight directly in front of him grinning menacingly. Vegeta saw a large energy blast charged in Cabagos right hand, but he didn't see it soon enough. Cabago sent the blast directly into the Saiyans gut from point blank, blowing him through at least fifty trees before he hit the ground hard on the other side of the forest.   
  
Cabago stood there chuckling for a moment before he sensed to his left, and as he turned to look another appeared to his right. Tien on one side, Yamcha on the other, each with a massive energy blast ready to go. Both yelled as they sent the attacks forward, each one hitting Cabago directly. He vanished in the smoke as Tien and Yamcha charged forward at him. They lunged into the smoke sending their fists forward, and each came out on the opposite looking confused. They had gone straight through hitting nothing. Before either of them fully registered it Cabago came down slamming an elbow into each of their spines. They slammed into the ground hard and both passed out.   
  
He heard someone screaming above him, and he turned up just in time to see Gohan burst into SSJ2. Gohan flew at him sending his left fist across Cabagos face, sending him flying into a massive tree. There was a deafening crack as it started coming down right at Gohan. Gohan simply swatted it away with a single finger as he watched Cabago get back onto his feet. The legendary Saiyan flew at Gohan swinging his massive fists randomly, making his attacks very easy for Gohan to dodge.   
  
A kick to the chin and an elbow into the stomach sent Cabago stumbling back, then the giant collapsed onto his knees falling out of LSSJ. He stayed there holding his stomach for a second then slowly climbed back onto his feet. "Not bad kid...not bad at all..."  
  
He then turned and flew back to wards the lookout as Pan, Uub, and Glacier all showed up at Gohans side. Gohan powered down and turned to each of them. "You guys find Vegeta...I'll get these two back.", he said motioning to Yamcha and Tien.   
  
He then picked the two of them up and lifted into the air, as the others went to get Vegeta. Cabago had pr oven to be a lot more powerful than any of them had expected, and some thoughts were running through Gohans head. /That guy is incredible...and didn't he say that Glacier could beat him? But if Glacier is even stronger, and the two of them combined couldn't bring down Prism...this could be bad.../ 


	7. The Calm Before The Storm

**Chapter 7: The Calm Before The Storm**  
  
A dim red light filled the sky above the lookout as the sun was just beginning to appear in the East. Dawn was finally here, the dawn of the eighth day, the day Bulma had predicted the arrival of Prism. Trunks sat at the edge of the lookout looking up at the sky in the West a final few stars still shined lightly, but somewhere among them lurked an enemy the likes of which they had never faced before. Trunks had tried to sleep but had found it nearly impossible knowing what was coming in the morning.  
  
Yamcha walked out from the main building and walked across the lookout with two cups of hot coffee in his hands. He had had the same problem sleeping that Trunks had, and the two of them had been up most of the night talking. Trunks could see that Yamcha had made incredible progress in his two years training in the time chamber. He and Tien had just come out two days ago, and Cabago and Glacier were on their second day inside. Trunks power had nearly doubled, but he could sense that both Tien and Yamchas powers had multiplied by nearly five times, an amazing increase.  
  
Yamcha sat down a few feet from Trunks handing him one of the cups, which he quickly took a sip from. Yamcha did the same then turned his head slightly to wards Trunks. "So...how good do you think our chances are?"  
  
Trunks looked back up at the sky with a slightly worried expression on his face. "We'll have to be able to hold this guy off without Cabago and Glacier for a while...hopefully they're almost done with their training though. Right now the strongest one of us is my father, but I think the two of them may be even more powerful than him once they've finished. All in all, things could be a lot worse."  
  
Yamcha grinned slightly at that. "Yeah...we've all gotten a lot stronger from our training up here, but still..."  
  
Trunks looked over at him. "Hm?"  
  
"Every time we've been in a situation like this Goku has been here to help us, this will be our first real battle without him...I'd feel a lot better about this whole thing if he were still here..."  
  
They heard the sound of someone laughing lightly behind them and turned to see Vegeta leaning against a nearby tree looking at the two of them with a smirk on his face. "I wouldn't be too worried if I were you, if everything goes as I expect it to this entire thing will be over before Cabago and the Changeling are even out of the chamber...Kakkarots help would not be required even if he were here..."  
  
Vegeta walked up behind the other two with his arms crossed still smirking and looked out the same as the other two were doing. By this point the entire sky was beginning to turn blue, the sun nearly fully risen. Everyone else would be waking up soon, then they would have a few hours of relaxation before the fight began. Over the course of the next twenty minutes the rest of the group began to join the three originals outside the building. The first to show up was Tien, followed a few minutes later by Gohan, Goten, Pan, Videl, Hercule, and Chi-Chi, all of them having been woken up by Goten accidentally knocking some stuff over loudly when he got up. Master Roshi, 18, Krillin, and Marron was the next group to come out and shortly after that Bulma showed up in one of her planes. Uub was the last person to show up, and by the time he did the rest of the group was eating a breakfast that had been prepared by Dende and Popo.  
  
Vegeta was still somewhat upset with Dende seeing as he had made him and Cabago repair the damage they had done to the lookout in their fight, saying they couldn't use the time chamber until it was fixed perfectly. It was obvious that everyone had taken huge boosts in power, except for Pan that is. Everyone knew she had to be a lot stronger, but ever since coming out she had kept her power lowered as much as she could and refused to spar with anyone. Everyone could tell that she was hiding something.  
  
Vegeta was the first to finish eating and stood up looking across everyone else. "If anyone wants to try out their power against the strongest person here...I'll take the challenge..."  
  
After everyone else had finished eating, Yamcha stood up and walked up to Vegeta grinning at him. Vegeta looked at him with an odd expression, wondering what the hell he was up to. It was a surprise to everyone when Yamcha assumed his fighting stance and said. "Alright Vegeta...let's do this..."  
  
Gohan looked over at the two of them from the table raising an eyebrow. /What does Yamcha think he's doing...he knows he doesn't stand a chance against Vegeta.../  
  
Vegeta chuckled lightly and started to open his mouth to make a sarcastic remark when Yamcha lunged forward at him grinning, Vegeta barely moved in time to dodge a fist to the jaw. The prince jumped into the air assuming his fighting stance and looked back down at Yamcha...or rather where Yamcha had been. A hard kick to the spine caught Vegeta off guard knocking him forward, but he quickly regained control and spun around facing Yamcha. "Interesting...you've gotten a lot stronger than I would have expected..."  
  
Yamchas grin widened even more as he looked at Vegeta. "Are you kidding Vegeta? I'm not even trying yet."  
  
Vegeta raised one eyebrow in interest, and Yamcha took this as his cue to show Vegeta exactly what he was talking about. A red aura flared around Yamcha as he began to raise his power, after a moment his aura turned from red to light silver. His eyes slowly shifted from black to the same silvery color as his aura, his hair making the same change in color. His muscles bulged out as his aura died down slightly. Everyone was staring at him in shock as he finished, except for Tien that is who was grinning slightly. Yamcha had changed, he had somehow managed to transform...it was obvious to everyone that he was now well over Vegetas power.  
  
In the blink of an eye Vegeta was sailing through the air, frozen in shock that he had just been hit multiple times before he even saw Yamcha move. /Damn it! I never thought I'd have to do this to beat a Human!!!/  
  
Vegetas hair spiked more and turned golden, transforming into a Super Saiyan. He flew at Yamcha and started swinging rapidly at him, but everyone watched in amazement as Yamcha quickly dodged each of the attacks sent at him. Trunks couldn't believe what he was seeing at all. /Wow...he's stronger than Dad is even as a Super Saiyan, he's increased a lot more than I'd even imagined possible!!/  
  
Vegeta flew back and his hair spiked even more, blue bolts of electricity suddenly bursting to life around him as he transformed into a Super Saiyan 2. The two warriors flew in at each other, but it only lasted for a few seconds before Yamcha slammed down into the floor of the lookout falling out of his transformation. Vegeta lowered himself to the ground making a grunting noise as his hair turned back to black.   
  
The next couple hours were spent sitting around the tables they had eaten breakfast at having random conversations. Uub and then Goten had both decided to try their luck against Vegeta as well, both lost but Uub revealed that he had mastered the same transformation as Yamcha and they explained that Tien was also able to do it now.   
  
It was about ten o'clock in the morning when Dende suddenly jerked his head toward the sky, being the first to sense it. It was only another few seconds before the rest of the group could feel hundreds of powers entering the planets atmosphere. Uub narrowed his eyes as he began to lift into the air. "They're here..."  
  
((A/N: Sorry that I went so long without updating, but I've been having some computer issues. I'm back now though and the story is continuing. I'd also like to hear everyones opinions on the story so far, whether they be good or bad. Another thing that would be nice, if anyone has suggestions for things that they'd like to see in the story or just things that could make it a little better, I'm open to new ideas.)) 


	8. Meteor Shower

**Chapter 8: Meteor Shower**

It was about ten o'clock in the morning when Dende suddenly jerked his head toward the sky, being the first to sense it. It was only another few seconds before the rest of the group could feel hundreds of powers entering the planets atmosphere. Uub narrowed his eyes as he began to lift into the air. "They're here..."

The rest of the group began to lift off of the ground following Uubs lead as Dende jogged over to Gohan holding out a small cloth bag out to him. "Here...these are all of the senzus we have left, there only five so use them sparingly..."

Gohan nodded lightly toward Dende. "Thanks...I get the feeling we're going to need every one of them."

The team then headed off in the direction that they could sense the nearest set of meteors entering the atmosphere, at least that was what they intended to do. They had hardly even gotten off of the lookout when they heard Bulmas voice behind them. "Wait!!! Come back!!!!"

Everyone stopped and turned around, Vegeta having an extremely aggravated look on his face. "What is it woman! We can't waste any more time than we already have!"

"You have to listen, you're all going to have to split up and intercept as many of those meteors as possible before they reach the ground! According to the computer in my ship those things are going to completely level at least ten or twenty cities if you don't stop them!"

Vegeta scowled and turned back in the direction he had been going, completely ignoring Bulmas warning. Everyone else watched him go before Gohan spoke up. "He'll be fine on his own, the rest of us will split up and try to knock the meteors away from as many major cities as we can as quickly as we can!"

Everyone else just nodded and took off in different directions, not wanting to waste any more time. Trunks stopped himself as he passed over a fairly large city, glancing into the sky he could see more streaks of light than he count coming down toward the Earth. /Alright...time to get to work/ He thought to himself as he launched upward toward the approaching enemies.

As Trunks rose higher into the air, he saw a large crystal like rock coming down toward him. He instantly recognized it as the same material that the creature they had fought just a week before had been made of. He pulled his fist back and continued toward it full speed, slamming his fist into the meteor as hard as he possibly could. The crystal shattered into hundreds of smaller pieces and Trunks watched with a content look on his face as the harmless pieces began to descend toward the ground. That look quickly turned to a look of complete confusion as the rocks suddenly stopped in midair and began to move back toward each other. It only took a moment for the pieces to form together into a creature identical to the one he had fought back in West City. As the creature turned toward him he could see more meteors coming down from the corner of his eye. /Shit! This is not good! I can't fight this thing and stop all of those meteors at once, and even if I do destroy them I'll probably just end up with even more enemies! This is one of those situations where you can't win no matter what you do.../

His thoughts were interrupted as the creature flew silently up toward him and sent a single fist toward his face. The fist simply passed through an image as Trunks appeared behind it slamming a knee into its back. The creature went sailing through the sky as small pieces of it broke off and fell to the ground. Trunks took the opportunity to try and deflect an approaching meteor away from the city, he began charging energy in his hand and thrust it toward the rock. He put just enough strength into it to knock it away and not destroy it, unfortunately his plan was disrupted. The creature he had just knocked away appeared in the beams path and knocked it into the atmosphere. As the meteor streaked by, there was no longer anything he could do to stop it. He watched as it slammed into the center of the city instantly vaporizing about a tenth of the city in a massive explosion.

He flew toward the creature that had blocked his attack his beam in a rage. As he approached his purple hair spiked and began to glow golden as his eyes turned a blueish green. He began to pummel the now defenseless creature, breaking it apart piece by piece. He floated back away from it and began to do rapid hand movements, then quickly thrust both hands forward as a golden wave of energy erupted from them. "BURNING ATTACK!!!"

Whatever was left of the creature was almost instantly vaporized in the attack, but his break didn't last long as he sensed the meteor that had slammed into the city coming back up at him in the form of another of the "Prism" creatures.

---

Meanwhile, Yamcha and Tien weren't having any better luck with the creatures. Several had already hit the city they had been trying to guard and the two of them were now holding off seven of the creatures at once in the skies above the smoking crater that had been a city. Both of them were in their silver super forms, but even so they were outnumbered and not doing that great.

Yamcha was spinning in circles knocking away any of the creatures that came at him, three of them seemed to have focused entirely on him and that wasn't making things easy. He spun around as one of them approached him and a hard knee into its chin sent it flying hard into one of the ones that had been attacking Tien. The two were out of the fight for just a few seconds before they came flying back in at their targets.

The two of them continued trading blows with the creatures as more meteors went flying past, and before long it had become a two on eighteen fight, more of the creatures flying in to join the battle. Despite being outnumbered, the two Humans were able to hold their own. Suddenly the eighteen creatures stopped attacking and all floated away from the two warriors slowly. Yamcha and Tien floated closer together watching them carefully. "Yamcha...what are they doing?"

"I don't know...but it can't be good..."

One of the creatures floated forward glaring down at the two, then the rest of the creatures all flew at the one in front of them. As the seventeen others slammed into the one, there was a blinding flash of light and a gust of wind that blew the two fighters back several feet before they regained control of themselves. As the light cleared the two of them got into their fighting stance, ready for anything. Where there had been eighteen warriors just moments before, now stood one at least twice the size as any of the originals. Yamcha swallowed loudly as he felt the power radiating off of the new being. "This is not going to end well....."

---

Vegetas eyes shifted as he looked at the creatures circling slowly around him. He couldn't count how many there were exactly but he guessed there were about one hundred, and they looked like they were going to attack him at any second. He tensed his muscles as the huge group warriors suddenly stopped circling and began flying in toward him. "I am the prince of the Saiyans...and I will not...be defeated...by an army...of living...ROCKS!!!!!!" He screamed as the group reached him, his massive aura blowing them all away from him and even vaporizing the closest few.

His aura settled down to reveal him now covered in red fur, his tail twitching slightly as he glared at the creatures around him. "I'm not wasting any time with you!!!!"

He launched into the largest group of them and began ripping them apart faster than they could even react. He managed to destroy about twenty of them before they all separated so that he could only go after one of them at a time. /Damn...they're smarter than I thought...no problem though, it'll just take a little longer to finish them./

He headed for one that was in the sky directly ahead of him when there was a sudden bright flash of light behind him. He quickly spun around to see a ball of light, all of the creatures were flying toward it and seemingly vanishing the instant they hit it. "What the hell!!"

He was caught off guard as the creature that he had been going at a moment before kneed him hard in the gut. He spun quickly around sending a one handed blast of energy that completely engulfed the creature, destroying it instantly. He turned back around to see that the glowing ball was now gone, replaced by a single crystal warrior. Vegeta wasted no time attacking, and flew straight in at the creature slamming a fist into its chest hard. It flew down into the ground hard, massive pieces of Earth raising out of the ground around the crater that formed from the impact. He watched as the creature climbed back onto its feet easily and began flying back up at him. /What!? That would have killed any of the rest of them!!!/

The two began fighting in the air, Vegeta sending his foot at the creatures face hard as a large fist slammed into his gut. Both attacks connected and the two warriors flew back away from each other before regaining their balance. As soon as they had recovered the two flew in and began matching each other blow for blow. After a minute of fighting a punch slipped past Vegetas defenses, which he was barely able to dodge. The mistake however ended up forcing him to go entirely defensive, having trouble blocking the creatures rapid attacks. /Damn it, even as a Super Saiyan 4 I'm having trouble with him! If any of the others are fighting a creature this strong...they don't even have a chance!!! I guess I just have to hope that this is the strongest...or we may actually be in over our heads.../

---

Uub flew down after Pan as she fell toward the ground unconscious. The two of them had been doing fine against their opponents up until they had decided to merge, after that it went downhill quickly. He was halfway to her when the creature they had been fighting appeared in front of him kicking him hard across the face. He was transformed now, but still no match for his opponent. He suddenly stopped in the air as someone caught him, as the person let go he turned around to see Goten floating there in his SSJ2 form. "Hey, thanks Goten...but I thought you were off fighting over West City...I know I felt you."

"I'll explain that later...but we have more important things to worry about right now..."

Goten glanced down and Uub followed his eyes to see Gohan floating back up holding Pan. He was also SSJ2 as he reached the other two. "Goten." He said as he nodded toward his belt.

Goten quickly grabbed the bag of senzu beans and pulled on out, putting it in Pans mouth. After a moment she woke up looking at Gohan. "D...Dad?"

He smiled and let go of her as she floated beside the rest of them, looking down at the creature that was glaring up at their small group. Gohan glanced over in the direction of the lookout. _-Dende...can you hear me?-_

_-What's going on Gohan?-_

_-I need you to contact the others and have them all meet up with me, Goten, Uub, and Pan. The way things are going we're all going to need to work together if we're even going to have a chance in this fight.-_

Gohans conversation was quickly ended as the Prism they were fighting flew up at the four of them and they all prepared to continue their fight.


	9. Unstoppable Power

**Chapter 9: Unstoppable Power**

Gohan glanced over in the direction of the lookout. _-Dende...can you hear me?-_

_-What's going on Gohan?-_

_-I need you to contact the others and have them all meet up with me, Goten, Uub, and Pan. The way things are going we're all going to need to work together if we're even going to have a chance in this fight.-_

Gohans conversation was quickly ended as the Prism they were fighting flew up at the four of them and they all prepared to continue their fight.

All four of the warriors flew down at Prism together as he approached them. Seconds before reaching him, Goten, Uub, and Pan separated flying off in separate directions while Gohan flew fist first into Prism. He was momentarily distracted by the other three and was caught directly in the face by Gohans fist, being knocked backward through the air.

Before he had a chance to go back at Gohan, Goten appeared by his side swinging his leg into Prisms jaw. He was sent spinning upward through the air rapidly before catching himself about a hundred feet from Goten. Gohan turned and flew back up at Prism in time to see him launch a massive red beam of ki down at him. He stopped quickly and cupped his hands by his side as the wave of energy rapidly approached him. "Kaaaa.....Meeeee....Haaaaa.....Meeee...HAAAA!!!!!"

He thrust his hands forward launching the bright blue wave of energy up to counter Prisms attack as the other three fighters watched him from below, ready to move in and help should anything go wrong. Prisms attack was slowly being pushed back toward him by the Kamehameha, and Gohan couldn't help but grin. /If this hits him the fights over...there's no way he'll survive it!!!/

With that thought in his mind, Gohan screamed as he pushed all of the energy he had into the beam, launching it quickly back at Prism.

Everyone watched in shock as Prism pulled one of his hands away from his red beam, charging a second identical attack in it. He thrust that attack into the original, merging the two together as they began to rip through the Kamehameha and head straight back at Gohan. Everyones eyes widened as the Kamehameha vanished and Gohan was engulfed, vanishing in the bright red beam of energy. The beam continued down past everyone, slamming into the ground below with a massive explosion that shook the entire area violently. Pan quickly turned down toward where a crater was becoming visible as the smoke from the blast cleared. "Daddy!!!!!"

She flew down toward the center of the crater while Uub and Gohan just stared down in shock. Goten didn't know what to do and so he just watched Pan as she flew down after him. "G...Gohan...I...can't sense him..."

Goten was brought back to reality as he sensed Uubs power jump as he lunged in at Prism. He began rapidly slamming his fists into Prisms chest, knocking the creature back slightly but not having nearly the effect that he had intended. Prism brought his leg up slamming his large foot across Uubs face knocking him up into the clouds. He didn't turn fast enough to block the punch Goten had thrown at the side of his head though, and was knocked toward the ground.

He hit the ground hard just outside the massive crater that his beam had formed as Goten landed on his feet looking at him. Prism managed to pull himself back onto his feet as he glared at Goten. The two of them suddenly blurred from sight as several small craters began forming all over the area, the only evidence to the naked eye that the two were even fighting. By this point Uub had regained control of himself and was floating above the ground and was watching the two fight. "This isn't looking good..."

The two fighters suddenly reappeared, Goten having his face planted in the dirt with one of Prisms huge feet on the back of his head driving him further into the ground. "Goten!" Uub yelled as he flew down taking a swing at Prisms head.

Prism had seen him coming though and simply swatted him away with the back of one of his hands. Uub slammed through a giant rock blowing it into thousands of tiny pieces. Uub looked up as he heard Pan screaming and saw her slam her foot across Prisms face, catching him off guard and knocking him off of Goten.

She landed on her feet by Gotens feet as he began to pull himself out of the dirt. His eyes widened as he looked up at her, her golden hair blowing lightly in the wind as her light blue eyes stared at Prism. He opened her mouth to ask her about Gohan, but then realized what her incentive for becoming a Super Saiyan had been, and knew that he was gone.

Goten climbed onto his feet standing beside Pan, watching Prism walking slowly toward the two of them. He cupped his hands and began charging a Kamehameha, Pan glanced at him for a moment and then began doing the same thing. As Prism approached them, the two of them thrust their arms forward at him. "KAMEHAMEHA!!!!!!!"

The beams launched forward and swirled around each other for a moment before merging into one. Prism outstretched his arms in front of him, holding the beam away but being pushed back from the force. There was a flash of red as a beam identical to the one that had killed Gohan began to push the Double Kamehameha back at the two of them. The power of Prisms beam was slightly greater than the Kamehameha's, and the attack was starting to fade away.

Seconds before the red beam completely overtook the Kamehameha, a golden beam of energy slammed into Prisms back causing him to lose his footing. His beam of energy vanished and the Kamehameha washed over him, after a moment he vanished into the energy.

Goten, Pan and Uub all looked as Trunks descended to the ground near them. He stared at Pan for a second, being shocked to see her as a Super Saiyan, then directed his gaze to Goten. "Dende told me you needed help...where's Gohan?"

Goten lowered his head looking at the ground. "He...didn't make it..."

Trunks was too shocked to say anything for a moment, and before he could he quickly spun around looking in the direction he had come from. "Damnit...looks like I was followed!"

The others all looked up to sense another of the Prisms flying toward them, and they could feel that it was slightly stronger than the one that they had just finished. Trunks looked over at Goten. "Let's finish this one fast, then we can go help the others!"

Goten nodded and walked up beside Trunks as the two of them got into the fusion position. They got halfway through the dance before a ball of energy slammed into each of them knocking them aside. Everyone turned to see the Prism that they had thought they just killed climb out of the rubble, his eyes glowing blood red. Trunks got back onto his feet and looked at Pan and Uub. "Hold him off so we can fuse!"

The two of them nodded and lunged at Prism, their auras flaring wildly around them. They began hitting him with weak but fast attacks, spinning through the air as they hit him to avoid any attacks he sent at them. They jumped back each throwing a large ball of energy at him, which hit him in the chest and exploded before he even knew they were coming. When the smoke cleared Pan and Uub were now floating high in the air, and standing on the ground where they had been was Gotenks, already powered up to SSJ2.

He pointed at Prism with a huge, stupid looking grin on his face. "Alright bastard...let's dance!!!"

Gotenks vanished and almost simultaneously appeared in front of Prism, slamming his leg into the creatures face. Prism was sent flying back, but quickly caught himself in the air. The two then charged in at each other fighting at blinding speeds.

As Gotenks and Prism began trading blows, Pan and Uub spun around quickly as they sensed the other Prism landing behind them. Uub glanced over at Pan for a second, then looked quickly back to the second Prism. "Gotenks may be strong...but he can't beat them both at once, we'll have to hold this one off while he destroys the other one!"

Pan nodded and then flew at the second Prism, Uub following close behind. As the two reached him they both slammed their fists into his face at the same time, knocking him hard into his back. Pan then flew up into the air and began charging another Kamehameha while Uub went back in at Prism repeatedly kicking him in the chest. Pan was seconds away from firing the Kamehameha when both Prisms suddenly stopped fighting and completely froze.

Pan, Uub, and Gotenks all looked at the two of them totally confused as they looked off in the distance, then the three of them sensed it as well. Two massive powers were heading straight for them, one seeming to be chasing the other. After a moment they all saw a large cloud of dust and dirt coming straight for them incredibly quickly, the three Z Fighters moved quickly enough but the Prisms weren't quite as lucky.

Vegeta appeared standing behind the Prisms with his arms out at his side, having clotheslined the two of them. They were both laying in the ground motionless as Vegeta looked around at the rest of the fighters smirking. His expression changed as he turned around, the second power they had sensed had caught up.

A third Prism appeared standing at the feet of the other two glaring at Vegeta. This one was noticeably larger than the other two, and at least twice as strong as the two of them combined. He looked over his shoulder at Gotenks with a serious expression on his face. "Go to the next level and then help me with this..."

He then looked over his other shoulder at Pan and Uub. "You two just stand back and don't get involved!"

Gotenks obeyed and powered up to SSJ3, then landed on the ground standing beside Vegeta. The two of them got ready to attack, when Prism suddenly shot upward quickly leaving sight. Gotenks looked up after him confused. "What the hell?"

Vegeta glanced up as well. "Is he running away? He just left the atmosphere..."

Gotenks sighed and shook is head. "And here I was hoping for a good fight..."

Everyone looked as Yamcha and Tien landed on the ground near them all with large grins on their faces. Vegeta scowled at them and yelled. "What are you doing here?!?! Where is the creature you were fighting!?!"

The two of them walked over to the rest of the group as Yamcha spoke up. "It took some effort...but we took care of that little problem without any help from you Saiyans."

In a flash of light Vegeta turned back into his normal form glancing around at everyone else. One by one they all left their super forms. Pan looked up at the sky with a worried look on her face. "Can it really be over?"

Vegeta scoffed. "It's simple...that thing realized it couldn't beat us and took off, it was a coward."

Suddenly the group felt a new power approaching from the direction that Yamcha and Tien had come from. The two Humans recognized the power instantly and looked that way in disbelief. "But...but we killed it!" They both said at almost the exact same time.

After a moment the Prism was floating above them glaring down, but they could all sense that he was far weaker than any of the others had been. The two Prisms that Vegeta thought he had finished suddenly got up and floated into the air as well and all three starting circling around, not even looking at the Z Fighters. In the center of their circle the fourth Prism, the strongest of them that Vegeta claimed had run away, appeared looking down at them. The other three started circling closer and closer to him, until the reached him and the fighters were blinded by a brilliant flash of light.

All of the warriors powered up into the highest form they could reach as the light cleared, revealing a solid black version of Prism with red eyes that seemed to pierce right through them as he glared down. Vegeta scowled for a second, but his expression shifted completely as Prism flared his aura. "His power...it's massive...we...we don't stand a chance!"


End file.
